Strange Proposal
by Boingy
Summary: “When I get older, I’ll marry you, okay?” “Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?” “Kakashibaka!” “You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!” “I’ll make you eat your words one day!” First chapter redone and reposted
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "When I get older, I'll marry you, okay?" "Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?" "Kakashi-baka!" "You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!" "I'll make you eat your words one day!" Sailor Moon/Naruto

The eight year old good sat on the railings of the only red bridge in Konoha and ran her fingers through her soft silky dark violet colored hair. Though she still had baby fat, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was known for her father's iron-will and his temper, and for her mother's graceful features and kind nature. She was ying and yang in one.

There probably was only one person in Konoha that did not care for her attitude. And that would be her 18 year-old baby-sitter. The Hokage had told her that he was supposed to be her personal sensei, but instead of teaching her at least one of the many jutsus he knew, he would busy himself reading that _stupid _book.

She had taken a peek into the book once, and had almost thrown up all over the pages. It taken a whole hour for Kakashi to explain the contents of the book, only to have her leer at him with her passionate violet eyes.

She _hated _him. She had told him over and over again, and he had only laughed at her under his mask. But after the months passed, and winter turned to spring, and then summer, she had begun to love him. And when her mother died, he was the one that was there for her, not her father. He was the only man she trusted, and had considered him to be a big brother. She would come to him for advice, and today was one of those days.

She let out a deep sigh. She had been waiting for three hours, and still no sign of the pervert. Finally, she heard a loud poof behind her, and she smiled, not bothering to turn around. "Kakashi-baka, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he replied smugly, pulling out his book from the kunai pouch around his waist.

"That's not what I mean," she rolled her eyes at him and finally turned around. He was dressed in his jounin uniform, complete with that repulsive mask. She frowned at him, but her eyes betrayed her, twinkling with joy. "What's the point of marriage? Otou-san said that it's for love and preserving the clan, but I think it's about sex."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and turned to stare at her with his only visible eye. "You're such a perverted little girl."

"IT'S TRUE!" she shouted. "Besides, you taught me that lesson. One of the only few lessons I learned from you." She mumbled the last part under her breath, still knowing that he heard her.

They sat in silence, staring at each other for a minute, before she resumed talking. "Otou-san wants me to find a suitable man to marry. I think that's the stupidest thing in the world. I hate men. I'm never going to get married!" Her eyes blazed with an inner flame as she said the last part.

Kakashi snorted at her. What kind of father forced an 8 year-old to find a husband? It was ludicrous. But still he played along, enjoying riling her feathers. "What makes you think anyone would want to marry you?"

"People say I look like kaa-san. And she was really pretty, so maybe I'll grow up to be pretty?" She knew it was stupid to sound unsure, but she highly doubted she would be anything like her amazing mother. Maybe Kakashi's approval would make her feel better.

He did not reply, and opened up his book again. She also remained silent lost in her world of thoughts.

'_I don't hate all men. I trust the Hokage and Kakashi-baka, but I can't marry them. Well at least not the Hokage… he's too old. Kaka…. HAHA!' _the young girl burst out into a fit of giggles a plan formulating in her head.

"When I get older, I'll marry you, okay?" she announced, a mischievous grin on her face.

He let out another snort, not bothering to look up from his book. "Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?"

"Kakashi-baka…" she warned growling like a dog. How dare he? SHE WAS ONLY EIGHT AFTER ALL?

"You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!" he grinned, turning the page in his book, and then giggling like a mad man and something in the book.

"Why would I want to? They're sluts," she stated, obviously not caring that she was cursing like a sailor. After all, it was expected when people saw who her sensei was. None the less, they still respected him, and she wondered if the people in her village were drugged.

"I sense jealousy," Kakashi continued to tease, bending down to pat her on the head. She grabbed his gloved hand from her head, and bit into it, only to spit his hand out, and whimper. How stupid was she to have bitten the metal part?

"I'm not jealous," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, hopping off the bridge.

"Liar."

"I'M A LIAR? OH FUNNY ONE! LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

"You're still a liar." By this time she was tapping her foot impatiently, trying to get the mental picture of her strangling him out of her head.

"Shut up you idiot! I'm marrying you and that's final!"

"No way." Another flip of the page, and a crinkle of the eye, signifying a perverted grin.

"I'll make you eat your words, one day!" she huffed, and turned around to stomp away. Behind her Kakashi continued to giggle, and only stopped when she turned around and threw at rock at him. He dodged it and disappeared in a 'poof' leaving her alone in the forest.

"ASSHOLE!" she shouted, making the wild-life in the forest quiver in fear.

"You shouldn't curse so much," someone called from behind her. She whipped around, cursing herself mentally for not noticing anyone, before sighing in relief. It was just that silly old seer in her village.

Though the woman was old she was still considered a beauty. She was dressed in a garnet colored kimono, with a dark purple obi. The woman had unnatural olive colored hair, and crimson eyes, and looked not a day over 20, though people whispered that she was probably older than time itself.

She was one of the few consultants the Hokage had, and tended to anticipate what enemies were going to do. Though many people could do this, she had managed to always be right, and was nicknamed a 'seer.'

"I'm sorry Setsuna-sama," Rei bowed to the older woman, and then gave her a small smile, hoping that the seer would return it. Setsuna just smiled down at the girl, and grabbed her small hand.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" Sestuna asked, not sure how she would begin her explanation.

"An adventure? Where?" Rei's eyes widened, as she thought she was finally going to get a mission. "Is it a mission?"

"Yes and no."

Rei looked up at the woman with a puzzled expression. "How… is that possible?"

"It will take a long time to explain, and this matter cannot wait any longer. Do you want to go on your first mission? It will be your most important," the seer said cryptically.

"YES OF COURSE!" Rei shouted enthusiastically, forgetting her previous anger at Kakashi.

An hour later, Hanashi Rei (gave her a different last name) and Meiou Sestuna were announced to be deceased.

**BREAK**

Rei's eyes shot open but then abruptly closed as the hot rays of the sun burning her sensitive eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she rose off her futon and dressed in her light gray school uniform. "What a strange dream…" she mumbled to herself, as she began to prepare her lunch. Shoving a slice of bread in her mouth, she walked out the front door of the shrine, and ran down to 325 steps that led to the bottom of the Hikawa Shrine.

On her way to school she met with Minako and Usagi, who were running fast like the wind. They were already 10 minutes late for school, while she was half an hour early. If only they had the same school schedule as she did. She suddenly felt struck with loneliness as she thought about the fact that most of the inner scouts went to school together while she was stuck alone because of her father. _Damn that old man_.

How she hated him. How she wished that his blood wasn't coursing through her veins, so that she would take no pity in flaying him alive. "Wishful thinking," she said, causing the people near her to stare. Realizing that she spoke aloud, she blushed and sped up her walk, reaching her school 5 minutes earlier than usual. And thus started another normal day.

**BREAK**

Flames of My Heart: Sorry that I had to repost this chapter, it's just that I came up with a new way for her to end up in Konoha! Thanks for all the people that reviewed! I got so many reviews for the first chapter, I'm so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Flames of My Heart: Thanks to all the people that reviewed! I got 13 reviews for the first chapter! I'm so happy! Well here's the results from the poll I gave in the first chapter:

Gai 1

Naruto 8

Jiraiya 2

Lee 1

Genma

Tsunade 2

Well it's pretty obvious that she'll be meeting Naruto first.

I'm so sorry I can't reply to everyone's reviews because they banned it but I really appreciate it!

**BREAK**

Summary: "When I get older, I'll marry you, okay?" "Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?" "Kakashi-baka!" "You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!" "I'll make you eat your words one day!" Sailor Moon/Naruto (Note: I reposted the first chapter, so please read it before continuing)

Mana stared at the crystal colored globe in front of her. In its reflection were her parents, or who should've been her parents: Seiya and Usagi. They should've gotten together, but something changed, and Usagi was yet again with Mamoru. This left Mana to only exist in reality in another dimension. To her this meant she was basically nothing, and she didn't like being nothing.

The few humans that were her followers didn't know when it happened, and had no idea why, but after Mana had become 12 years old she began to grow cold and bitter. She would spend most of her days brooding and wishing for revenge on the future Crystal Tokyo. She slowly formed an alliance with the youmas, and was currently in a meeting with one.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Mana asked, her voice cold, crisp and clear. She had the appearance of a child: with long black hair tied in a similar hairstyle of her mother, and dark coal black eyes. Though she was young, she probably had more of a black heart that the youmas.

"Humans," her advisor stated simply, his words not holding any true meaning to her.

"Be more specific, you fool!" This stupid demon was testing her patience. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"As I was saying…" the youma with pale yellow skin and matching yellow eyes drawled. "Use the humans from this dimension. They're more powerful than the humans of the senshi realm."

"The senshi could easily kill them," Mana countered, not interesting in the plan.

"The senshi can," the youma smirked, his plan finally unfolding. "But Sailor Moon is not allowed to kill humans. It's forbidden for the Moon race. Only a select few of the senshi have actual permission to kill humans, based on their elements." The youma paused, watching Mana's expression brighten.

"Mercury, Venus, Moon, Neptune and Pluto have no right to kill humans. They are considered to be the purest of the senshi based on their elements and titles," the youma continued. "Mercury represents knowledge, Venus is love, Moon is purity, Neptune is water, and Pluto is time. The others are considered to be the darker senshi."

"So we can leave these five senshi alive for now," Mana began to process her own version of the plan. "And send those ninja's after them. They'll be forced to surrender. But we'll have to take care of the others. Give me an assessment of their abilities."

"The four left are nicknamed the goddess of natural disaster. Jupiter's element is thunder, Uranus' is wind, Saturn's is death and Mars' is fire," the demon answered, mentally patting himself on the back for the fact that he knew so much about the senshi. After all, the most important rule of war was to know your enemy.

"Kill them. I don't care how you do it, but I want them gone," Mana picked up the crystal orb that had switched the image of Usagi and Seiya, to an image of Rei, Hotaru, Haruka and Makoto. She threw the orb against the black colored walls of her castle, and watching it shatter into pieces. The senshi would hopefully receive the same fate.

**BREAK**

Hotaru let out a bored sigh, as she rested her head on the desk in front of her, and drowned out the monotonous voice of her sensei. It was moments like this she wished to be around her best friend, the ever happy go lucky Chibi-Usa. At least with her there was never a dull moment. _Maybe I should ask Sestuna-mama to let me go visit her._ Hotaru thought, her mouth twisting into a thoughtful pout. Now, that was something to look forward to. Hotaru hoped that with much begging, Sestuna would give into her terms.

As Hotaru began to doze into la-la land thinking about her 'imaginary' visit to Crystal Tokyo, Hotaru felt her coat pocket vibrate. Seconds later, a quiet familiar jingle went on. Hotaru zipped open her pocket and read the word "Mina-chan" on the caller I.D. of her phone. Hotaru glanced around to room to see if anyone had noticed, and thankfully no one had.

Pulling up her textbook to cover her face, Hotaru hit the 'SEND' button. "Minako-chan, I'm in class," Hotaru whispered, curious as to why Minako would call so early. Wasn't she usual sleeping?

"We've got trouble!" Minako replied, her voice slightly muffled, urgency dripping from her words.

"What kind?" Hotaru whispered again, her eye's going big with worry.

"Youmas… and lots of them," Hotaru could hear Minako take a deep breath and sigh before continuing the sentence. "They're heading for the mansion."

"WHAT?" Hotaru shouted, finally gaining stares from her peers and her teacher. Blushing in mild embarrassment, Hotaru frantically waved her hands in front of her face trying to think of a good way to apologize. "Family emergency…. BYE!"

Hotaru quickly gathering her books and ran out of the classroom, ignoring her sensei's shouts. Saving her house was _way_ more important than school.

"Why are they heading for the mansion?" Hotaru pressed the phone against her ear, biting her lower lip nervously.

"We don't know… but you better get here!" Minako said and before Hotaru could answer, she was met with the dial-tone.

As Hotaru sped out of her school and down the street, one thought managed to invade her brain. _Why didn't Minako use the communicator?_

**BREAK**

Mana smiled, giving the woman sitting across from her a look of approval. "That was brilliant," Mana praised the woman.

The woman ran her fingers through her curly auburn hair, pulling at some of the tangles before replying in a sugary sweet voice that sounded exactly like the senshi of love, "Thanks, I just hope Hotaru and the other senshi get there in time." The woman turned her attention to the orange and yellow colored cell phone in her hand, and then at the book bag lying at her feet.

"This is almost too easy," Mana took the cell phone from the woman and looking through the phone book before coming across the number she needed, and pressing the 'SEND' button. "Time to call Sailor Marsie, right?"

Flames of My Heart: Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to turn the story around to add a little more action. Don't worry, when Naruto shows up (which he will because he won the poll) he'll be the comic relief! Please review! And yet again, if any of you are confused at to what's going on, let me remind you that I changed the ending of chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Flames of My Heart: Well I'm back with the third chapter of my Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: "When I get older, I'll marry you, okay?" "Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?" "Kakashi-baka!" "You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!" "I'll make you eat your words one day!" Sailor Moon/Naruto (Note: I reposted the first chapter, so please read it before continuing)

Rei stared into her Styrofoam cup of tea, and she automatically knew something wasn't right. She could've sworn that the tea leaves in the cup were forming into a pattern of Saturn and its rings. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, she shook her head, brushing off the thought.

There hadn't been any enemies for a long time, though she still managed to have visions, they had nothing to do with the senshi. She dreamed of people similar to ninjas; every dream scattered and none really matched another. It was surprising that she would remember any of the dreams in the first place.

Her cell phone rang, but she ignored it and continued to let it ring until the answering machine on. She was too lost in her day-dream to care about some pointless phone call. If it was so important, the person could come visit her at school or something.

She pressed her ice cold finger tips against her forehead, and let out a deep sigh, trying to understand the sudden rush emotions running through her heart. They didn't even feel like hers. The emotions felt panicky, rushed, as if something was troubling the person experiencing them. What was the point of having the gift of premonition if she couldn't even make sense of it?

Actually, in all truth, what was the point of the balance of light and dark? After all the fighting she and the other senshi had done, it didn't really amount to anything, except that they would grow stronger. That didn't matter much though, because the stronger they grew, the stronger the enemy grew. And for what? To protect a bunch of snotty city folks that could care less about the risks the girls went through to save their asses.

"Woah," Rei's eye's widened as she shook her head in frustration. She was a Shinto priestess; she shouldn't be thinking such hateful thoughts. These people needed her and her friends, whether they thought so or not.

Her phone rang again, and she continued to ignore it, dumping the now empty Styrofoam cup into the garbage can, before walking back into her school building.

**BREAK**

Hotaru continued to run, ignoring the burning pain in her chest. She was still weak from her experiences with the Messiah of Silence, and would sometimes have shortness of breath. But she pushed aside the squeezing pain she felt in her lungs and continued to run.

She stopped when the light on the side walk turned red and cars started zooming by her, leaving her no way to cross the street. Leaning over, her hands on her knees, she tried to catch her breath while thinking of a plan.

She was pretty sure that Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama would expect something to happen, and they could probably hold off most of the youma heading their way, but Minako sounded worried. Minako may have been an airhead but she was the first sailor senshi and she knew how to keep her cool in a scary situation.

The light finally changed green, and she continued to run, not bothering to pay attention the scenery.

Behind her, an auburn haired woman followed, walking a slower pace, but her eyes never leaving the form of the young girl. Shoving her hands into her pocket, she glanced down at her outfit: white tennis shoes, black Levi's jeans and a white 'Hershey's' shirt. _Human's have a disgusting taste in fashion_. She snorted, wishing that she had worn her leather combat suit.

This whole thing was completely boring. Why did that stupid immature little girl force her to go through so much work just to kill a couple of schoolgirls? They're power is nothing compared to the power of the neo-senshi from Crystal Tokyo. They were just a bunch of rookies, why would Mana even waste her time trying to get rid of them? She should just slaughter them all, and take possession of Crystal Tokyo. It would be quick and easy.

The woman turned the corner after the senshi of Saturn and continued to scowl about how annoying complicated plans were. Finally the violet eyed girl threw the doors open to a house that was about 3 stories high and looked like it had at least 11 rooms. Well, maybe it was more of a mansion than a house. The front door was painted a dark blue color with a stained glass window on it. The entire mansion was brick and the theme was basically earth tones: black, brown, grey and dark green.

**BREAK**

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru ran up the spiral staircase, into the training room, where Haruka would usually be found working out. When she entered the room she found it to be deserted, and blinked in confusion, wondering where her 'father' could be. Fear gripped her as she thought of the possibility that she was too late.

Turning around, she let out a frightful scream, her nerves getting the better of her. "Hotaru-chan, what's wrong?" Hotaru finally regained her senses and stared into the dark blue eyes of her foster mother, Michiru. Recognizing the woman, she sighed and clutched her heart, feeling the vibration of her heart beat in her palm.

"I… Minako… she called me… she said we were in trouble!" Hotaru managed to scream out, as she wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach and enveloped the older woman into a tight hug, almost as if she was scared Michiru would leave her.

"We already know," Michiru stated quietly, returning Hotaru's hug. "Don't be scared. This will all work out for the best." With the last sentence, Michiru's voice held a darker edge, something Hotaru assumed was sadism.

"The best? What will work out? Michiru-mama!" Hotaru screamed and pushed away from the woman. Looking back at the woman she took in her appearance. It defenetely looked like her. She had the same light green colored hair that was fashioned in a curly hairstyle, the same dark blue eyes, and the same facial features but her actions were be different. Michiru was always to first one trying to comfort someone, but Michiru's words held no real comfort. It was then Hotaru realized what was really going on.

"You're not Michiru-mama!" Hotaru said, swinging her fist, trying to land a punch at Michiru's face. Michiru easily caught it, and pulled her arm behind her back, so that Hotaru was facing the training room wall. The entire wall was basically a large mirror, made so that Haruka could watch who entered and left the room even without facing the door.

Still pinning Hotaru, Michiru's features began to change right before Hotaru's eyes. Michiru's shoulder length hair began to grow longer, though the curls remained. Her hair practically began to bleed red, until it finally stopped, and all her curls were a dark auburn colored. Her eyes narrowed, and her iris became a dark yellow color, resembling that of a cats. She became taller and more muscular, nothing like the thin and fragile form Michiru had.

With the transformation complete, Hotaru let out a war-cry and slammed her free elbow into the woman's stomach, only to have the cat-woman release her hold on Hotaru. Wasting no time, Hotaru shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a black pen that had a sphere shaped and colored to look exactly like Saturn.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" she shouted, dramatically shoving the wand into the air, allowing the cold feeling of darkness to envelop her. When the feeling left her, she was standing in front of the woman, dressing in her blue, black and white themed sailor fuku with her trusty Silence Glaive at her side. "I'm Sailor Saturn, and you're about to be dust."

Instead, of cowering in fear, the woman let out a hollow laugh, that seemed to echo off the walls, making the laugh seem even more empty. "Dust? No, sorry, that's not my name," her voice was no longer sweet and musical like Michiru's. It sounded low, the type of voice a hooker would have, and her accent had a small natural hiss to it. "My name is Neko. Not that it matters, you'll be dead soon."

"I am death," Hotaru's alter-ego personality had taken over, no longer leaving any evidence of her childlike innocence that she had prior. She was angry and wanted nothing more than to spill the other woman's blood. "So you're a shape-shifter. A nice trick, but you're basically screwed once you're caught. You have a lot of nerve to be so cocky, _Neko_."

"Enough talk!" The woman's arms took the shape of two overly-large scalpels and she swung her left 'arm' at Saturn. Saturn quickly moved to the side, but a few strands of her hair managed to get cut off.

Neko swung at her again, but Saturn blocked with her glaive, putting an extra effort into the block. The block emitted a purple colored aura, and began to push Neko back, until Saturn finally broke off the contact between the two blades.

"I'm feeling merciful today. I'll end this quickly," Saturn spoke as her she raised the glaive over her head and spun it in a flashy manner before screaming one of her attacks. "DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!"

From an outside view of the mansion, everything seemed to be consumed by a dark purple and black energy, before it disappeared, and there was only silence. That was the ultimate after effect of the ultimate power of Saturn: silence.

**BREAK**

On the other side of the city, Haruka Ten'ou gave a meaningful look to one of her two companions. "Was that truly necessary? To waste another one of her lives… for no reason!" she shouted at the dark green haired woman.

Setsuna's eye's looked solemn, and for a minute she did not reply. Finally finding the right words, she answered, "Hotaru is not dead. She simply is not here."

"What the hell are you talking about? You felt that! That was too much energy. She couldn't survive!" Haruka growled, as Michiru latched onto her arm, and patted her shoulder, trying to calm the other woman down.

"She de-transformed. She wanted to end the fight quickly, and now she is only hurt but she's living. In the Gates of Time. That's the safest place for her… for all of you," Setsuna reassured, as Haruka's eyes widened and then she smiled, happy that her daughter was okay.

"Did you plan this?" Michiru asked quietly. She was trying to stay out of the violent conversation, but she too wanted answers.

"It's better for the enemy to assume she's dead. If they find that she's wounded, than she truly will die."

**BREAK**

"Makoto!" Rei shouted as she noticed her tall friend in the distance. Speeding up her walking pace, she managed to catch up to the girl, and tug on her arm.

Makoto turned around and gave her a hard stare, her blue eyes narrowed, and her face twisted to a totally peeved look. _Wait… blue eyes?_ Rei thought, as the image of Makoto disappeared from her eyes, and it was replaced by a girl with short pin-straight chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. This was definitely not Makoto.

"Oh sorry," Rei mumbled a quick apology and sped off, before the other angry teenager could give Rei a piece of her mind. Rei was not the type of person to take shit from people, and she wasn't about to get into a fight with some girl… especially since it was her fault.

Rei continued walking down the street, occasionally bumping into people. _That's strange._ She thought, though she wasn't referring to the bumping into people. It was rush hour after all. Every time she got a good look at someone's face, she could swear she was looking straight at Makoto. Was it a sign? Was Makoto in trouble?

"REI!" she heard a shout behind her, and turned to find Makoto running straight at her. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to make sure it actually was Makoto, until the girl stopped right in front of her and waved her hand in front of Rei's face. "Rei… are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rei stopped staring and tugged at Makoto's hair, making sure it was indeed dark brown and wavy and her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Ow!" Makoto shouted as she pulled her hair out of Rei's 'evil' grasp. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," the fiery senshi said, finally believing it truly was the cook. "So what's up?"

"We need to go!" Makoto grabbed Rei's arm and began to drag her the opposite direction Rei had been walking.

"Where the hell are we going?" Rei managed to shout, while wondering if it was a possibility that Makoto could rip her arm off. Makoto was tugging awfully hard.

"I saw Luna! She said we're in trouble!" Makoto screamed, not bothering to turn her head back to look at Rei.

"We're in trouble?" Rei repeated. Her eyes widened as her thoughts immediately turned to her princess. "Is Usagi-hime okay?"

"This isn't about Usagi-chan!" Makoto continued to pull Rei, until they reached the intersecting that connected the highway to the streets. There parked off on the side, was Haruka's famous motorcycle and three out of the four outer sailor senshi.

"What the _FCK_ is going on?" Rei shouted, her temper getting the best of her.

"We're going to meet Hotaru," Setsuna said, as Makoto grabbed onto Rei's hand, while using her other hand to grab onto Michiru's hand. Haruka and Michiru held hands, and Haruka was holding onto Setsuna's. Setsuna was the only one that had one hand free, and she raised her Garnet Orb over her head, illuminating the girls in a bright aura.

**BREAK**

"So, what's with the skirt?" Naruto blinked looking at the girl sitting next to him. She suddenly just popped out of nowhere, landing directly on the luckily empty seat next to him. She had a few scratches on her face, and a deep gash in her shoulder, but other than that, looked perfectly okay. But that wasn't what Naruto was worried about. After all, it wasn't everyday that you met a girl that falls out of the sky dressed in a mini skirt and holding a giant stick that looked really REALLY sharp and pointy.

The girl looked up at him, and that at the ramen restaurant, taking in everything around; her mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. She then looked back at Naruto, blinked and then gave him a sheepish smile. "It's hot outside?" her voice didn't sound too sure. "Oh! Does the skirt bug you? I can change!"

Before Naruto could reply she pressed her hands together in a praying motion and her fingernails turned a glitter dark purple color, and then her body began to glow the same color. Her fuku peeled off and under it were a dark green sweater, and a long green pleated skirt. "Better?"

"Wha-wha-wha—" Finding no way to reply, Naruto slurped at his ramen, leaving some noodles to hang of the side of his mouth.

**BREAK**

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Rei asked, pointing her question more at Makoto than anyone else.

"I don't know myself," Makoto whispered. "We're just going to find Hotaru, and then Setsuna will explain everything."

"Why aren't the others with us?" Rei asked again.

"Didn't I just say I don't know? Be patient, Rei!" Makoto said a little too loud. She grabbed tightly at Rei's hand to make sure that Rei knew that now was definitely not the time or place to talk about this.

They were basically floating, or maybe flying around in a sea of black. Makoto wondered how they could even breathe, but then stopped her wondering when she smacked into a door, and it tipped open a little. Michiru gave Makoto a look that definitely read 'Don't do that' and tugged on Makoto's arm to pull her away.

Maybe it was the force that everyone was pulled Rei at (since she was the end), or maybe it was the magnetic pull the door had but Rei suddenly found herself being flinging into the door dragging the other girl's with her. "I'M SORRY!" Rei and Makoto managed to scream, as the scenery changed from black water to a bright blue sky, to thousands of thousands of trees, and finally to what looked like a small village that had a giant rock at the end of it. The girl's all let go of each other's hands, knowing it would be easier for them to land, without someone restricting them.

**BREAK**

Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen, for him and his new friend, Hotaru, as she began to chat about what her home was like. He nodded his head every so often, not really understanding what she was saying, but enjoying the sound of her voice.

Maybe if he hadn't been zoning out, he wouldn't noticed the roof above him cave in, and a girl dressed in an outfit that was very similar to Hotaru's fall from the cave in, and straight onto the table that they were sitting at.

Naruto's eye's practically bugged out of his head, as he grabbed Hotaru and jumped back, a little reflex of his. But, instead of getting into a battle position, he pointed angrily at the girl, and screamed as loud as possible, "GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY RAMEN!"

**BREAK**

Makoto screamed loudly as she saw herself falling faster than any of the other senshi that were with her, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for a huge fall. She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, continuing to scream.

Finally she felt herself crash into something, and heard a manly voice grunt loudly. Putting two and two together, Makoto realized that she probably landed on someone and opened her emerald colored eyes. Looking down she saw that she landed straight onto the back of a man that was sprawled out on the floor, wearing a green jumpsuit. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and it was in a bowl cut hairstyle. _So tacky_. Makoto imagined Minako's commentary about his fashion statement.

Getting up off the man, she helped him up and watched him give her a cheesy grin, his sparkling white teeth almost blinding her. She looked at the two men next to the bowl-cut dude, and her eyes turned into the shape of two hearts. "YOU LOOK LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND!" Makoto shouted latching onto the one that had a toothpick stuck in his mouth. The other one wearing a mask over his face looked unimpressed and pulled out an orange book.

Author's Note: And that's the end of chapter three. Hope you liked it!

trp0522: Yeah, I realized that I didn't mention their visions or anything… but I didn't really mention much in the second chapter, because it was short, and I totally forgot about that stuff. Thanks for telling me. I sort of incorporated that into this chapter, but not really. Sorry if this chapter is confusing, but you're just going to have to keep reading to find out what happens next!

Rei Minamino: I thought the Goddesses of Disaster sounded kind of stupid, but thanks! I feel so much better now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you're not too confused! Everything will explain itself soon!

Princess Ren: Well I posted didn't I? And now you know what's next! Thanks for your complement!

ToraTigera: Thank you, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

Firenze: Yeah, I always thought Hotaru had a little bit of a ditz side to her, since every tween girl usually does. Just curious, do you think I should pair Hotaru up with anyone?

Author's Note: Complaints? Comments? Constructive criticism? The only way for me to get it is with a review… SO REVIEW!

BTW: Thank you Narutosgirl for telling me that sempai means upperclassman… I thought it meant boyfriend… MY BAD!


	4. Chapter 4

Flames of My Heart: Where here's chapter four. It took a little long to update because I had the flu, but I hope you like it! It may still be a little confusing but it's only the fourth chapter, so don't worry… I'm still a little confused myself.

Summary: "When I get older, I'll marry you, okay?" "Ha! Why would I marry a flat chested girl like you?" "Kakashi-baka!" "You look nothing like those girls in Icha Icha Paradise!" "I'll make you eat your words one day!" Sailor Moon/Naruto

"What's your problem?" Rei ripped the bowl from her feet, since her heel was dug into it. She stared at her foot which was covered in noodles and water. Wrinkling her nose, she glanced back at the boy and the girl with him.

The boy had sun colored hair, that reminded Rei very much of Minako and Usagi, and blue eyes that were burning with hatred towards her. He had three unusual tattoos of whiskers on each side of his cheeks, and was dressed in an orange and blue outfit. _Strange kid._ She thought, but then turned her attention to the girl.

"Hotaru?" her eyes widened as she swept her younger teammate into a bone crushing hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"Rei-san, I am perfectly fine. Naruto-kun was keeping me company!" Hotaru smiled, as she pulled herself out of the hug, and then gave Naruto a warm smile.

"Naru…to?" Rei followed Hotaru's eyes and looked at the blond boy. She scowled, now not liking the younger boy even more. "Oh,.. him."

Rei snapped her fingers, a rude way to call a waitress over, but none the less it worked. She whispered in the waitress' ear and when the woman left, she bowed politely to Naruto. "Thank you for looking after Hotaru. But we must be leaving now," she said, her voice heavily coated with fake admiration.

"Wha?" Naruto asked, completely confused. "NO WAY! I JUST MET HER!"

Hotaru's cheeks turned a light pink color, as she faked a cough. Rei glanced at Hotaru and Naruto and let out a small smile. She was about to voice her suspicions until something hit her. Where exactly where they? "Excuse me…Naruto-san? Where are we?"

Naruto was completely shocked by her quick change in attitude, so he grinned at her, his eyes turning into upward slits, and answered in a tone full of pride. "We're in Konohagure!" (Flames of My Heart: Not sure if I spelled that right, someone correct me if I got it wrong. Please and thank you!)

Naruto opened his eyes, to look at the two girls. Hotaru was slightly curious at the strange name of the village, but Rei's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "No FUCKING way!" she shouted, and other people turned to stare. She sent them all an icy glare, and they turned their attention away. "Are we really?"

"Yep!" Naruto shouted, as the waitress from earlier returned and placed a bowl of miso soup in front of him. "...I didn't order this?" Naruto was confused; the people at Ichiraku never gave him free food, no matter how much of a good customer he was.

"The lady ordered it," the waitress pointed to the fiery raven-haired girl, who was still in shock.

"Hey thanks old lady!" Naruto shouted as he hugged Rei.

"Huh?" Rei returned the hug still confused, as Hotaru let out a little giggle. "Oh… yeah. Sure."

Eventually Naruto let go of Rei and began digging into his scorching hot bowl of ramen, and Rei let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Hotaru-chan?" the senshi of Death looked up at Rei. "Listen, I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Naruto to bring you to the Hokage Monument in 2 hours, okay?"

And with that said, Rei slammed a couple of yen on the table to pay for Naruto's food, and left the restaurant. Hotaru glanced after her confused, but then gave Naruto a small smile as he let out a loud burp.

"What's the Hokage Monument?" Hotaru asked curiously, wondering why Rei would pick that place.

"It's a giant wall on a cave, where they have statues of the faces of the four hokages. I'm going to be on that one day!" Naruto said enthusiastically, pumping his fist into the air.

"Are you a Hokage?" Hotaru asked, not really understanding the meaning of the word.

"No, obaa-chan is. But I will be soon!" Naruto sounded a little downcast, wishing he could've impressed Hotaru more.

"Then I hope to see your face on this monument soon, ne?" Hotaru gave him a wide grin, and Naruto returned it. As they ordered another bowl of ramen, Hotaru couldn't help wonder. _How did Rei know about this monument_?

**BREAK**

Rei wandered around the slightly familiar village her thoughts jumbled. _How is this possible? Konoha is just a dream… just a dream… was it really real? But that would mean… my mother, my father…. It was all FAKE? My suffering… for NOTHING? _Rei felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, as her pace quickened and she was now running through the streets.

Eventually she stopped her running, and she ended up at a small store, near the gates of the village. The store reminded her a lot of Ami, as most bookstores did. An image of her bookworm friend popped into her head, and Rei wondered if her friendship with the senshi of ice was even real.

_My life was a sham. Everything about Tokyo was fake… it was so I could protect Usagi. Why does she get to enjoy a perfect life, while I continually live in pain? _Rei thought bitterly as she entered the store, and began to browse.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, only to have them appear again, as she spotted a series of books in the 'Adult' section. 'Icha Icha Paradise' was the name of the series, and those three words alone brought up a flash of memories in front of her.

**FLASHBACK**

Eight year old Hanashi Rei tried to hit her sensei in the face, only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke. Her fist instead slammed into the bark of a tree, breaking the tree straight down the middle. The bark shattered, but not before leaving a few thick and painful splinters embedded in her fist. She cried out in pain, watching a few drops of blood stain the lush grass.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm done for today!" she shouted at no one, but she knew he heard him. A few seconds pasted, and then a rustle of leaves was heard. From the rustle, Kakashi appeared his mask still on his face, and his visible eye as lazy as ever, though his favorite book was missing. This usually meant it was time for him to be serious.

He grabbed her palm, but then she snatched it back, a scared look on her face. "Don't touch it!"

Kakashi stared hard at her, trying to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I can take the splinters out for you."

"No!" she said stubbornly. "Let's go to a medic-nin, they'll handle it better."

"Handle what? It's a waste of their time to look at splinters."

"You wouldn't understand," she looked down and hid her bleeding hand behind her back, knowing the blood would continue to drip on the grass.

"Stop acting like a child," he argued, getting sick and tired of her little game.

She looked up at him, cursing how much taller he was than her. She barely reached his waist. "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you, baka, but I am a child! And maybe, just _maybe,_ you don't know everything!"

He continued to look at her, judging her temper and how to next act. "Care to explain?"

She knew he was trying to find the deeper meanings of her words. "You know about my mother's clan, right?" He nodded and she continued. "Hino was her maiden name. They're blood was used as a weapon. If any of their blood was spilled on an opponent, the blood would be absorbed and poison the opponent from the inside. Do you really want to die?"

"You do realize I'm wearing gloves?" he spoke smugly, enjoying the fact that he could taunt her.

"Hai. But my blood is different from my mothers. My body temperature… its 100 degrees Celsius. A little high for a normal person, right?" Rei said, as she watched his lazy eye widened slightly. She stepped away from the spot were she was standing, to show a patch of blackened and burnt grass. "My blood burns… literarily."

"Let's go to the medic-nin," Kakashi said, as he grabbed her other hand and led her away. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, slightly surprised at the fact that it was so simple for him to understand.

**END FLASHBACK**

"The first person to ever understand," she smiled sadly as she grabbed at the first volume of the book. Of course, she wouldn't read it, but it would be a nice memory for her to bring back to Juuban.

**BREAK**

"So, you guys are ninjas? Kawai!" Makoto squealed. She and the three ninjas she met were walking down the street, heading to the Hokage's office. She had her arms linked to the unwilling Genma, and the overly 'youthful' Gai. Kakashi was walking next to Genma, his head still buried in his book.

"Thank you?" Genma more like questioned than asked, his face slightly pink with a blush. The girl was slightly embarrassing, and shamelessly hit on him. It was a little too much that he could take for a first meeting.

"How did such a youthful girl such as yourself end up falling from the majestic sky and landing on the ever great, GAI?" Gai asked. Makoto looked at him, and then blinked trying to translate his words into modern Japanese, and then answered:

"Oh…. Dimensional travel does that sometimes… rough landings," she let out a small giggle as the two men next to her stared like she was mental.

"I think the fall did something to her head," Genma mumbled as Kakashi pushed open the front door to the Hokage's office. The four stepped inside.

Makoto let go of the ninjas, as they lead her to the Hokage. Knocking on the door, Makoto waited patiently, expecting to see a nice old man greet her and explain the standard rules of the village.

And you can imagine how surprised she was when a busty 30-something year old woman opened the door and greeted her. "Who are you?" the woman asked, her voice sounding slightly angry and impatiently, like she had better things to do. Makoto tried to look into the room, but the woman was blocking her view.

"Hokage-sama," Gai started to speak as Makoto stared, her eyes practically popping out of their socket. This was their leader? "She fell from the sky—"

"Say no more," the woman invited the four in. The room was small, and slightly bare, except for a desk, a couch and a couple of chairs. It had two other occupants in it, that were each holding a rubber-band strung wad of yen. It seemed that the three women were gambling with dice before Makoto had arrived.

"Setsuna-san, Michiru-san?" Makoto's eyes widened even more. There were the two outer senshi, who were considered calm and respectable people, gambling with these ninjas' leader. Could things be even stranger?

"You must be the third of the six girls that are here? The brunette… your name must be Kino Makoto? I'm Tsunade," the busty blond woman said, and Makoto could only manage to nod.

"So, where are Rei, Haruka and Hotaru?" Makoto asked.

"Not here," Setsuna said the most obvious thing. "It doesn't matter though. We'll be here for a long time, and will have plenty of time to look for them."

"How long will be here? Two days… three?" Makoto asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to spend all her time looking for Rei and Hotaru. She after all, did want to continue her hobby of guy hunting.

"Six months," Michiru answered for Setsuna, as she pocketed the money in her hands.

"WHAT?" Makoto shouted, slamming her fist into Tsunade's desk. "What about Juuban? AND THE PRINCESS?"

"There are demons here," the Hokage spoke, her voice completely calm. "They teamed up with a village called Sound, and are trying to kill your… princess. Setsuna said that you will be here to help aid our nins in the fight."

"Aid? Demons… you mean youma?" Makoto looked at Setsuna, her fists clenched at the thought of youmas. "I knew peace was too good to be true."

"The balance of good and evil is eternal," Michiru stated. "And you knew that Makoto."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are the youma here?"

"It's complicated," Michiru said.

"Did you know about this?" Makoto directed her question towards Setsuna.

"Yes, but I can do nothing to stop it. It's inevitable," Setsuna said sadly.

"Why are demons with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, slamming his book shut, giving Tsunade a hard look.

"They're powerful, Orochimaru loves power. It makes perfect sense," Tsunade voiced what every nin knew.

"Is he going to use a youma as a vessel?" Genma asked, biting loudly at the senbon needle in his mouth.

"Why would he when he has Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his voice getting a little higher at the mention of the Uchiha's name.

"Well we will fight with the flames of our youth, and we shall succeed!" Gai tried to pep the other's up with a 'youthful' speech.

"HAI!" Makoto cheered pounding her fist into the air. "YOUMAS BEWARE, MAKOTO IS TO FEAR!"

"Beware and fear don't rhyme," Genma sweatdropped comically.

"Shaddup," Makoto pouted, lowering her fist.

"How will you and your other three friends fight?" Kakashi directed the question to the three newcomers. "You're obviously not nins. What skills could you possibly have?"

"We've fought youmas before, and we have won every single time," Setsuna said, proud of her fellow senshi.

"How did you win?" Kakashi asked.

"We each have special… 'gifts'. I control time, Michiru controls the ocean, Makoto controls thunder," Setsuna paused, as the Konoha residents stared at the woman. Controlling something like time, water and thunder didn't exactly seem normal for a bunch of average looking civilians.

"What about the other three?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Haruka controls wind, Rei controls fire, and Hotaru controls death," Michiru finished off the list of the six of them.

"Sounds like we have a good chance of winning then," Tsunade stated.

"Hai, a very good chance," Makoto agreed.

**BREAK**

"What are you doing?" Haruka tapped her foot impatiently, looking at the 50-year old man that was peeping through a hole into some type of house. "That's invasion of privacy, if you didn't know."

The silver haired man jumped in surprised and removed his face from the hole to stare at the woman. At first he looked angry, but then his lips curved into a perverted grin as he noticed the short skirt she was wearing. "Hello there. I am Jiraiya, and you might be?"

"I didn't ask your name, old man," Haruka answered arrogantly, as she pushed the man, and peeped into the hole, curious as to what the man was watching. Jiraiya laughed behind her, wondering if she would hit him or run away screaming in reaction.

Haruka's eye's widened, as she quickly removed her eye from the hole. "A bathhouse? A WOMEN'S bathhouse? YOU HENTAI!" she clobbered the man over the head, and then rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the images from her head. She felt as though she had somehow cheated on Michiru by just looking.

"Ow!" Jiraiya faked a tearful look on his face, as he rubbed the large and swelling bump on his head.

Haruka hit him over the head again, just for annoying her, and then walked away from the man, who was lying passed out on the floor, his eyes replaced by two swirls.

Flames of My Heart: Well, that's chapter four, sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you liked it! Please review, for the sake of my sanity!


End file.
